


To Touch

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: It may seem like a small thing but the smallest actions seem to be the most effective. When Jughead’s lips brushed against Betty’s, he knew that he would become addicted to this, to her, to her touch.When you meet that person that makes you stomach churn, your throat dry, your hands clammy, you’re the luckiest person in the whole wide world. Hold onto them because you don’t know it yet, but when you lose them, your whole universe comes crashing down.





	To Touch

-Verb: come into or be in contact with; bring one’s hand or another part of one’s body into contact with

It may seem like a small thing but the smallest actions seem to be the most effective. When Jughead’s lips brushed against Betty’s, he knew that he would become addicted to this, to her, to her touch.

When you meet that person that makes you stomach churn, your throat dry, your hands clammy, you’re the luckiest person in the whole wide world. Hold onto them because you don’t know it yet, but when you lose them, your whole universe comes crashing down.

Jughead learnt his lesson. He had broken up with Betty to protect her but really he broke up with her to protect himself as well. He wanted to be safe from that point of destruction where he becomes too vulnerable to ever go back to what he was. He becomes too fragile to live without her love. Because, honestly, he thought her love for him would die out, like a flame with a limited oxygen supply.

He needed her back more than he even knew. He only made more bad decisions after calling it off with her. She wasn’t much better. The two brought the best out in the other. They kept each other in check. They gave each other a reason to do good, believe, to have faith in the world that crumbled around them.

Jughead had texted her, asking her to come over to his trailer, seeing as his motorbike was being repaired and he had no idea where she was.

Knock.

She had arrived. Jughead took a deep breath, which was needed, as when he saw her, golden locks sitting on her bare shoulders, eyes sparkling with curiosity, and lips as plump as ever, he lost his breath. She was wearing a cute summer dress, weather appropriate, that showed off her long, tan legs.

“Uh, hi. Come in,” he choked out.

She flashed him a half smile. She wasn’t much capable of anything else nowadays.

Following him, sat down on the sofa, “So, what’s up?”

“I…uh…I’m really sorry. I just need to apologise, for everything.” Jughead’s eyes were full of sorrow and repentance. He talked to her, because he could. He could talk to her for forever and she would listen. He was not even much of a talker, but with her…everything he ‘was’ just went out the window. That’s because he was different with her. He was not the loner, loser boy who lived on the Southside, resenting the rich northsiders and wrote about them on his private laptop. He was her Jug.

She listened because she wanted to. Not for the sake of being polite, or being kind. But because she cared so deeply for him that she wanted to know what was going on with him, even if they were not together, even if he did not want to be with her.

When he had finished explaining his issues to her, she did not speak. She simply placed a small, pale hand on his, and brushed her thumb over it.

He looked down at their hands and then back to her eyes.

It was clear what was being unsaid yet said.

They both knew it.

They both wanted it.

They both savoured every time their bodies collided, their cheeks brushed against each other, their foreheads touched. Their hands. Their lips.

Breathing heavily, the two pressed themselves against each other. Jughead bringing Betty into his lap, peeling off her dress. He kissed her neck when she took a minute, just to take in his face. To take in everything she felt right there. To take in everything she felt when they touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx :)


End file.
